


Wager

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Game AU, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Teasing, Tentabulges, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya make a bet before a fancy dinner. It ends well for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thingsareswinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsareswinging/gifts).



> I have a headcanon that after the game the trolls and humans no longer speak a common tongue. Hence, "English is placed in quotes" and [Alternian is placed in brackets.]

The evening had been planned simply enough. In celebration of Kanaya's latest clothing line being featured in TrollVogue, Rose had agreed to go to a dinner which paired a human intoxicant made of fermented grape juice with Alternian delicacies. The catch is that the human beverage, known as "wine", had enough sugar in it to be intoxicating to trolls as well.

The other twist had come when, in a bit of playful tease, the fashion designer had hit a sore spot. Bathed and dressed in underwear, she had been in the process of picking a dress for the evening as her partner undressed for a hop into the ablution trap.

"What vice will I be bribing you with tonight to behave yourself, love?"

The now-undressing author smirked, "Are you implying I require a bribe to compose myself, dearest?" She was unbuttoning a loose oxford shirt as she spoke.

"I am making a prediction based on past data."

"Mr. Johnson needed a reminder."

Kanaya stepped out of the walk-in closet, dress in hand, to retort. "What about Agatha Grimwald? Roger Steinberg? Oskar deMartinez?"

"Knaves and fools, all felled by the silver tongue of your valiant wordsmith."

"I assure you I have no need for such protection."

"So you are implying that I have issues composing myself?" There was a slight flare to Rose's nostrils that indicated more than playful anger, but her lover was too ensconced between blue and black velvet to notice.

"No, but you will imply that regardless."

"Only in the spirit of foreplay, love."

"Well, can we leave the Mr. Smiths and High Counselors out of our lovemaking tonight?"

"What about you? Perhaps I only rush to your defense because your temper is worse than my own?"

"Experience says otherwise," the jadeblood picked a dress and stepped into it, "I am perfectly composed."

"Even in the presence of intoxicants?" The water began to run out of the showerhead. Panties hit the tile floor.

"Yes."

Rose now stood naked, hot water running behind her, like a cat that caught a canary. She asked, "Would you like to make a wager?" 

That is how a certain mouthy fashion designer wound up with a remote-controlled bullet vibrator in her nook at a wine dinner with a gaggle of very formal highbloods and well-to-do humans. Rose sat to her left, smiling quietly, the remote for said vibrator in her lap hidden under her napkin. This particular model had been purchased as a stocking stuffer, a novelty pulsing egg which had the benefit of being silent. Rose had initially discarded it as it hadn't suited her clit's preferences, but now it was perfect. The writhing toy was far better suited to a troll's shallow, sensitive nook than to any of her own anatomy, and it was guaranteed to be quiet.

The first course arrived: an twist on split pea soup made from the ground eggs of a bird native to Alternia. Refreshing, much like the company the interspecies lesbians happened to be seated next to. Rose even let herself forget her wager for a brief moment, so relaxed was she by the lack of comments regarding her tight curls or wedding band. Wine, food, and light conversation sat along nicely for a few dishes, until the entree was brought in: a full-bodied Spanish red paired with a raw steak of seabeef.

"And so I informed Mr. Vantas-" Kanaya was finishing up a story when the vibrator was turned on.

"Are you quite alright?" asked one of their tablemates. They were unaware of the game the two ladies were playing.

She continued. "Y-yes. I informed Mr. Vantas that he needed to wear pants on his date."

There were light giggles. "What do you make of the Rioja?"

"Oh its," she stared directly at Rose, "maddening. Very good."

The author looked stoic, but inside Kanaya's nook there was an unmistakable pulsing, a rhythmic massaging of her most delicate organ, and she prayed it wouldn't cause her to soak through to her dress. Lubrication had already begun, she could tell by the warmth and expansion of her reproductive anatomy. Her head was buzzing from the "wine", which was actually quite lovely, and this was not helping the slight emerald flush on her cheeks.

The toy was shut off for the rest of the entree, but it made a brief appearance during the second entree. Then dessert came. Kanaya had let others take over the conversation, too distracted by the warmth of Rose's body sitting next to her to be able to concentrate. As dessert hit the table, the jadeblood realized her error. Dessert was Moscato ice cream. There was no wine served, because the dessert itself was intoxicating to both species present.

"Dearest," the troll bit back a moan as the toy in her nook turned on again, "We did bring money for a taxi, yes?"

The next 20 minutes were a blur. One taxi ride later, grey fingers were burying themselves in tight blond curls. Eyes that shone lavender with mischief matched a blatant smile under matte plum lipstick, which soon left a trail of smeared kisses on Kanaya's delicate neck. The door to their house was pushed open with practiced brown arms, skin of the finest and darkest topaz but welcoming as silk. Those same arms drug Kanaya's lithe insectoid body in by the waist and shut the door behind them.

"I want to see," Rose whispered. Her lips took one more breath directly out of the Kanaya's lungs before the human moved to pull up the knee-length velveteen dress. What she found was an eager bulge, a tentacle slithering its way from a sheath and ruining the satinesque glory of its cage.

"Tell me, 'Naya."

Leaning back against the wall to the entranceway, Kanaya gulped for air, her lungs too volcanic for English. She chirped, [Rose, please, Haven't I been teased enough for one evening?] What was truly intoxicating wasn't the wine or the relief of having her work recognized. It wasn't even the vibrator, but rather when Kanaya looked down into those eyes, so full of pomp and mischief and smug desire she couldn't help but open, acquiesce, and burn.

Rose's palms ran up and down, massaging thighs and pulling down at panties just enough to release the 6 inch tentacle. "I want to hear you say it." She brought her mouth close and kissed the base of the appendage, getting green precum on her cheek like varnish.

The troll shuddered and reached up to grab to coathooks. [Please fuck me. I'm going to drip on the carpet.]

"Of course." With that, a warm mouth and throat enclosed the tentacle, letting it slowly settle and push and dance against her hard palette of its own accord. Her fingers found the remote stashed in her bra and put it to full blast for the first time that evening, and it was like Kanaya had been struck by lightening. She arched her back and moaned loudly, and for a few minutes it was marital bliss for both of them. Rose gulped down precum and moaned around Kanaya as her hands buried themselves in her underwear. The troll's hips ground forward into the human's face, crying out in two tongues and begging for more.

It didn't take long for orgasm to happen: green cum went directly into Rose's mouth and a few moments later she was arching and spasming on her knees, her hands having done the work on her clit. Covered in green and clear juices, Rose decided to lay down on the floor and have a good laugh as she started to come down from the high of her climax, with Kanaya soon joining her.

[We ought to get up and shower,] the Alternian panted.

"Hmm."

[Is the door locked?]

"Yes."

[Fuck it.]

"Exactly."

They fell asleep like that for some hours, wrapped together on the floor of their foyer and half-drunk, waking up to a thin sheen of sweat and the crusted wonder of genetic material and come, happy to be so crude.


End file.
